houseetredesofredhillfandomcom-20200215-history
House Etredes
House Etredes of Redhill are a vassal house to House Lannister of Casterly Rock. They rule Redhill, an area in the northern Westerlands. The head of their hourse is Lord Edwin Etredes. House Etredes' sigil is a red snake wrapped around a copper pickaxe on a black field. Their words are: 'Bold as brass'. History Background Ero Etredes courageously took Redhill and Cooper Cullis during Aegon's Conquest, thus beginning the House Etredes. He began the tradition of often naming Etredes children with a word beginning with 'E'. Lord Einrich was married to Lady Asha of House Vyrwell. Originally a diplomatic marriage to gain more wealth and create a more substantial trading route between the northern parts of the Westerlands and Darkdell in the south-east of the Reach. However, both Einrich and Asha fell deeply in love, birthing two sons: Edwin and Ser Erik. Only twelve years into their marriage, when the boys were aged 5 and 11, Asha was taken as a hostage by Northernmen. Einrich did all he could in an attempt to take her back but ultimately failed. Asha was murdered. Since, Edwin has had a hatred for Northerners. Lord Einrich remarried, another political move, to Lady Shareen of House Devinn. The Devinn's are said to be well-respected and honourable. Season One Edwin and Ser Erik travelled to Kings Landing with their companions for the Tourney of King Robert's Nameday. In the joust, Ser Erik beat Adham Dannett before being beaten by Naton Lugus. In the melee, Erik was destroyed Meryn Trant whilst Edwin beat one man before being beaten. Matteus Harkonen (supporting and fighting for House Etredes) placed third in the archery competition - being beaten by Anguy the Archer and Alleras of Oldtown. Meanwhile, in the equestrian competition, Eyla Hardyng (also supporting House Etredes) placed second. House Etredes were framed for pillaging farmland owned by House Dannett and killing 15 smallfolk in the area, with proof of the attack being one of Etredes' shields.. etc. naton/orton/fox/adham. In King's Landing, Ser Erik met Aranette Shrevee who he decided to marry, much to the disappointed of Einrich. Season Two House Etredes borrowed the sept of their ally house, House Lynette, for the wedding of Ser Erik and Aranette. However, Aranette was kidnapped and murdered by the men of sellsword, Bradyn Locke. Edwin, Ser Erik and their companions hunted him down and killed him to avenge Aranette. A day later, Lord Tywin Lannister arrvied at House Etredes. A feast was held for Lord Tywin, Aranette Shreeve and for Lord Einrich Etredes to announce the pregnancy of his wife, Lady Shareen. Lord Einrich Etredes was found murdered in his quarters. Lady Shareen Etredes fled, some say in a state of heartbreak. Recent Members Lord Einrich Etredes, the head of the family and Lord of Redhill. * Lady {Asha Etredes}, formerly of House Vyrwell. Lord Einrich's first wife, with whom they gave birth to Edwin and Erik. Murdered by Northernmen. ** Edwin Etredes and Ser Erik Etredes, Lord Einrich and Lady Asha's sons. Edwin is the current heir to the house. * Lady Shareen Etredes, formerly of House Devinn. Recently married to Lord Einrich and currently pregnant with their first child. She's expected to have a boy. Household of House Etredes EINRICH ETREDES, Lord of Redhill, * his wife, LADY SHAREEN ETREDES of House Devinn * EDWIN ETREDES and SER ERIK ETREDES, his sons from LADY ASHA ETREDES. * his ward, NATON LUGUS, heir to House Lugus, * his swornsword, LORD TYGOR of House Wyl, ** his betrothed, IRIS DANNETT, * his retainers and household: ** MAESTER LORAL, counselor, healer, and tutor, *** his apprentice, NEIL RIVERS, ** JACKE GREENFIELD, steward of Redhill, *** his wife, KYRA GREENFIELD, **** their daughters, MELARIE and AVA GREENFIELD of ages 13 and 17, ** JAXAR DOGGETT, captain, of the guard, *** TOMMEN DOGGETT, JON, NATHYN, RUD, {BRANTON} , DANNIS, CHAR, ROBERT, ALAVIN, ARAN, SEAMUS, guardsmen, ** SER AXEL GREENFIELD, master-at-arms, *** BETH, his daughter of age 11, ** BYRON, master of horse, *** ALFERED, a stableman and horse trainer, ** GRIGG, kennelmaster, *** EYLA, his daughter and apprentice animal trainer of age 19, ** HAMMELL, master of the hunt, ** WILL, the cook, ** JAREMY, smith and armourer, ** his principal lords bannermen: *** LORD LETO HARKONEN, **** TRYSTAN and MATTEUS, his sons, bannermen, ***** A cohort, DAYGRIN, **** his daughter, BELLA, ** Servants JON, BILL, BERT, ** Handmaiden TRYSTA, EMELY, EVA. Family Tree